Pietra su pietra
by Megnove
Summary: Di tutte le grandezze e di tutti i castelli e di tutte le carceri del passato... non resterà pietra su pietra.


**Pietra su Pietra**

_Non mi mandate via  
Che cosa ho fatto_

Il sassolino schioccato dalle dita colpì il muro fatto della sua stessa materia e vi rimbalzò contro, con un rumore sottile, perdendosi tra le macerie e facendo scappare una lucertola precocemente in vena di trasloco.  
–Alla fine l'hanno demolita. Non credevo che un giorno me ne sarei stato seduto qui a guardarla in rovina… mi ricordo ancora quelli che dicevano che saremmo morti in mezzo a quelle mura.  
Poggiava su un sasso, le braccia sulle ginocchia. Lei, che fissava le onde nella direzione opposta qualche passo più in là, si voltò a guardargli la schiena senza dir nulla.  
Poteva avere solo una pallida idea di ciò che era successo in quel posto che non c'era più. Quello che lui le aveva raccontato. Molto di più glielo leggeva negli occhi, glielo sentiva nella voce. Era abbastanza per provare avversione verso quelle vecchie pietre, verso i resti delle torrette. Come verso una nemica, una matrigna. Gli si avvicinò, col vento che le scompigliava i capelli e le gonfiava la gonna.  
–A quell'altezza circa– disse il ragazzo puntando il dito, senza girarsi –doveva esserci la mia… stanza. La maggior parte del tempo lo passavo a guardare fuori… avrò imparato a memoria ogni dettaglio del panorama. Non avevo molto altro da fare… molte persone con cui parlare. Mi dicevo sempre che un giorno sarei uscito da lì. E ora gli altri saranno stati trasferiti da un'altra parte, o sono tornati a casa, e io… io sono qui. In un certo senso è come accorgersi che il dolore non è eterno. Le sono sopravvissuto. Le siamo sopravvissuti.  
–Com'era?– chiese, quasi sottovoce, temendo di risvegliare qualcosa di doloroso.  
Lui sorrise tristemente, chinando gli occhi a guardarsi le mani. –Come essere soli al mondo. Senza di voi. Senza nessuno.

_Non so come parlarvi  
Non so come giocare con voi  
Non so perché quello che dico  
È sempre sbagliato  
Davanti a me vedo solo  
Le schiene che si voltano_

–Era sempre stato così. Avevo sempre visto quelli che aggrottavano le sopracciglia guardandomi. Si può dire che ci avevo fatto l'abitudine. Se si può fare l'abitudine a una cosa del genere. Ma non era poi così brutto… così disperato… come suona. Qualcuno che voleva stare con me ogni tanto lo trovavo. Dei gran disgraziati, in genere… come me. Ma ci divertivamo. Pensavo… quelli che hanno in comune il fatto che nessuno li vuole, fanno meno attenzione alle differenze.  
Chi mai e come mai avrebbe potuto non volerlo? Scosse la testa. Lo guardava, sentiva la sua voce far cadere ogni parola, e non riusciva mai a farsi una ragione che qualcuno avesse rifiutato una creatura simile. Qualcuno cieco nel corpo e nell'anima? Come era possibile non vedere quello che era? Come era possibile non amarlo?  
–Sono contenta che tu abbia avuto degli amici.  
–Lo sono stati finché hanno potuto esserlo.– Strinse le labbra. Lei sapeva il motivo. –Una specie di famiglia… prima di quella che ho ora. Sgangherata. Ma ci tenevo. Poi persi anche quella.  
Fissò le macerie al di là del filo spinato.  
–Un tipo pericoloso. Violento. Che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad inserirsi. Un poco di buono. C'era scritto così sulla scheda. Volevano questo, loro. E infatti…  
–Non dirlo mai più.– La voce di lei era dura. Vide la rabbia nei suoi occhi quando sollevò un attimo lo sguardo divertito sul suo viso. –Tu non sei mai stato questo. E non lo sarai mai.  
Annuì scherzosamente, come per dire «Agli ordini». –Ma quando tutti ti considerano così… finisci per credere loro. Finisci per diventarlo. Oppure… soccombi. Mi ricordo la prima frase che mi dissero quando entrai là dentro. Fu una delle guardie all'ingresso. Mi squadrò da capo a piedi. «Non avrai vita lunga qui, signorino». Non disse vita facile. Disse vita LUNGA.  
Aveva ragione. Imparai… che quelli che vengono rifiutati, cercano qualsiasi scusa per vendicarsi a loro volta sugli altri.–  
Lei si inginocchiò a terra alle sue spalle.

_Non è colpa mia  
Se non sono come voi  
Non mi mandate via_

–Guardavo fuori. Anche per tenermi in disparte… per non incrociare i loro sguardi. In qualsiasi gabbia, alla fine le bestie finiscono per azzannarsi tra loro, per divorarsi. Se tratti gli uomini come bestie, sono pochi quelli che non lo diventano. I più deboli finivano per fare gli schiavi dei più forti. Fare la loro parte di lavoro, cedere loro il proprio cibo. Per non essere picchiati. E a volte venivano picchiati lo stesso. Anch'io. Allora non ero forte come loro… però cercavo comunque di difendere i più piccoli quando potevo… e allora la colpa della rissa quasi sempre me la prendevo io. Anche alle guardie non stavo particolarmente simpatico. Sono più le notti che ho passato io dietro la porta senza inferriate… ma almeno lì non mi potevano raggiungere. Stavo solo. A pensarci… quelle sbarre… erano così fragili…

_Qui dentro  
Fa freddo_

Raccontava con voce lieve, come se tutto questo fosse capitato a qualcun altro. Ma lei lo scrutò al di sopra della sua spalla. –Ti facevano molto male?… Cos'altro… cos'altro ti hanno fatto?…  
–Niente di troppo grave.– Scrollò le spalle, con noncuranza. –Sapevo difendermi.  
Quelle parole che avrebbero voluto essere rassicuranti la gelarono. Immaginò il buio, le botte, la solitudine, e peggio. A lui. A quel viso, a quel corpo tanto amato. Lei dov'era in quel periodo? A scuola, in vacanza con la famiglia. Com'era possibile, si stupiva, che non sentisse quello che stava succedendo? Gli stavano facendo del male e lei non c'era. Magari aveva pianto in un giorno in cui lei invece era felice con i suoi. Aveva digiunato il giorno del suo compleanno, quando le avevano dato la torta? Come poteva non essersi sentita stringere il cuore se lui soffriva? Si sentì affluire un gran calore al viso. Forse lo sentiva. Ricordava delle fitte di dolore improvvise, senza nessun motivo… delle volte in cui fin da piccola –le avevano raccontato– smetteva di giocare e si metteva a piangere disperata. E perché no? L'altra parte di lei… dall'altra parte del mondo… piangeva.  
E non poteva fare niente per consolarlo. Oh, certo, adesso era presente… ma come avrebbe voluto raggiungere il lui del passato, il bambino infelice, il prigioniero sconsolato e prenderlo tra le braccia, difenderlo… proteggerlo… da tutto quel male… sebbene se ne vergognasse, un'ira cieca le salì dentro contro chiunque avesse mai osato toccarlo. D'impulso, gli afferrò la testa da dietro stringendolo a sé con forza. Lui la lasciò fare, abbandonandosi tacitamente a quella tenera presa di possesso, coprendole le mani con le sue. –Non preoccuparti– le disse, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero. –Sono ancora qui… tutto intero. A volte… sentivo come se qualcosa mi rendesse felice nonostante tutto… come se sapessi che c'era qualcosa per me, fuori. Ed è stato così.  
Sollevò il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi. E lei glielo baciò piano.

_Non so che cosa ho fatto quando l'ho fatto  
Deve essere una cosa molto cattiva  
Io devo essere  
Una cosa molto cattiva_

Signorino. Principino. Credi di essere tanto meglio di noi? Quelli differenti… li sentivano dall'odore. Quelli che sapevano di pulito, non fuori, internamente. Che non erano ancora stati corrotti da quella vita. E quelli diversi in altri modi…  
Mi fai schifo… con quell'aria superiore… con quello sguardo languido… ma volevano dire con quegli occhi grandi… con quel colorito chiaro… NON SEI UNO DI NOI…  
Si passò la mano sulla fronte. E lei si chiese se avesse preso allora… o prima… l'abitudine di abbassare la testa, di nascondersi il viso… se l'avesse presa per quel motivo. Sapeva che non gliel'avrebbe mai domandato.  
E sapeva che però lui non aveva mai abbassato gli occhi per arrendersi.

_Cambierò ve lo prometto  
Dirò le cose che dite voi  
Farò le cose che dite voi  
Riderò di me butterò  
Tutto quello che non vi piace_

Mi strapperò anche gli occhi dalla testa

–Avrei dato qualunque cosa per essere accettato. Anche da gente del genere. Ma non potevo piegarmi a loro così. Qualcosa… non me lo permetteva. Capisci, vero?  
Aveva cominciato allora a pensare di non poter essere amato da nessuno? Di essere indegno, perfino brutto? Ma la sua voce era ferma, gli occhi saldi, e sorrideva. Come se tutto quel dolore fosse lontano, ormai. E non potesse più toccarlo. Era solo un ricordo malinconico, nulla di più.  
Si sciolse dolcemente da lei tenendole la mano, e si alzò in piedi. –Coraggio. Credo sia quasi ora. Quando suona la sirena si aprono le porte.  
Lo seguì alla macchina. Il carcere distrutto formava una triste e nuda montagnola sul picco dove prima o poi sarebbe cresciuta l'erba. Se prima non ci avessero costruito un parco giochi o un albergo di lusso o così via. Quello nuovo l'avevano edificato con materiali più moderni e nuove misure di sicurezza in pianura. Era più grigio, con mura alte sormontate da punte metalliche. Finisce il dolore per qualcuno. Continua o inizia, per altri…  
Stettero parcheggiati davanti al portone principale, fissati sospettosamente dalle guardie, finché la sirena non suonò. Il portone enorme si aprì lasciando passare una figuretta assurdamente piccola a paragone. Magro, spaurito, capelli arruffati color cenere, con un fagottello tra le braccia e gli abiti sgualciti che gli pendevano addosso come se non fossero abituati ad essere portati da lui. Si guardava intorno obliquamente, con la coda dell'occhio, senza sollevare la testa.  
Con un cenno del capo, il guidatore aprì lo sportello e si diresse verso di lui a grandi passi. Lei lo imitò più lentamente, restando a qualche distanza e fermandosi a guardare prima che lo raggiungesse. Il vento sempre forte gli sollevava i lembi della giacca.  
–Ciao, Ken– disse con voce gentile. Il ragazzo ebbe un soprassalto. Squadrò febbrilmente lo sconosciuto benvestito che lo aveva chiamato per nome, senza dar segno di riconoscerlo. Non ci voleva un interprete per capire cosa passava in quegli occhi da uccello. Uno a cui devi dei soldi? Uno che crede di avere un conto in sospeso? Uno che vuole farti fare qualcosa? Che aveva a che spartire con lui? –Chi accidenti sei?– domandò con voce tremante che voleva sembrare risoluta e strafottente.  
–Nessuno d'importante– fu rassicurato. –Tranquillo, non voglio infastidirti. Mi è solo venuto in mente che parlavi sempre di questo giorno, e ti ho cercato. Spero che ti abbiano lasciato un po' più in pace in questi ultimi anni.  
Il prigioniero lo fissò sempre con quell'occhiata obliqua, furtiva divenutagli abituale. –Io ti conosco?  
–Probabilmente no. Volevo solo salutarti. Tua madre sta bene. Non ti ha potuto scrivere nell'ultimo periodo perché è stata malata… se vuoi vederla devi andare direttamente in ospedale. Ma ora è in via di guarigione. Casa vostra è rimasta vuota per un po', ma la vostra vicina se n'è presa cura come ha potuto. E penso che potrai riavere il tuo vecchio lavoro. Il tuo principale non ha niente in contrario. I tempi sono cambiati, Ken… ora forse potrai essere trattato un po' meglio. Spero che tu riesca a rigare dritto.  
E prima che il ragazzo avesse il tempo di farsi passare per il cervello il significato di tutte quelle frasi, prese un pacchetto dalla tasca della giacca e glielo mise in mano senza troppe cerimonie. –Questi mi sa che ti serviranno, per cominciare e per il conto dell'ospedale. Stammi bene e non fare sciocchezze. E tieni su la testa. Sei stato un buon amico. Addio.  
Si volse e se ne andò dove la sua compagna lo aspettava mentre, muovendo la bocca senza emettere suono, l'altro alzava e abbassava la testa dal contenuto della sua mano a lui, più e più volte. Quando finalmente ebbe come un lampo e riuscì a dire –Aspetta…–, l'auto già si stava allontanando lungo la strada polverosa in salita.  
Perché uno che non conosceva doveva venire a salutarlo? Perché doveva dargli dei soldi? Come sapeva tutte quelle cose? Aveva creduto… per un attimo… di averlo riconosciuto. Non c'era uno, tempo prima… uno che?… Ma no. Che sciocchezze. Quello era morto. E anche se fosse stato vivo… come poteva avere quei bei vestiti e quello schianto di automobile? Be'… vuol dire che a volte la fortuna colpisce senza motivo. Nella vita non puoi fidarti di nessuno… ma forse stavolta poteva fare un'eccezione. E ancora perplesso, nascose il fascio di banconote nel vestito guardando a destra e a sinistra, e riprese a passi incerti la strada di casa sua.

_Non è colpa vostra  
È solo mia  
Ma non mi mandate via_


End file.
